Legends
by astraplain
Summary: Summary: A mysterious letter unites the lives of two NYC police detectives in 2010 with those of a French Count and his companion from 100 years in the past. This story is compete in three chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Fandom info:  
Fake is a manga about 2 NYC police detectives Ryo (aka Randy), reserved, methodical and prone to overthinking, and Dee, brash, impulsive and big-hearted. Partnered at work, they eventually become partners at home. This part of the story is set in 2010. Ryo's adopted son, Bikky, now in college, will be mentioned but won't appear in the story. Their supervisor at work is Berkeley Rose, a man who once pursued Ryo and who enjoys annoying Dee.

Gorgeous Carat is the story of Count Ray Balzac Courland and his companion, the penniless aristocrat Florian du Rochefort. Florian sold himself to Ray to pay off his family's debt and soon discovered Ray's secret identity - Noir, the phantom jewel thief. Their part of this story is set in 1910 and Ray and Florian have been together for 10 years. Their friend Laila, once Ray's servant and friend has just married Solomon Sugar, a detective who has been trying to capture Noir for years, but who has also proven to be a friend to Ray and Florian.

NYC 2010

"Hey, who do you know in Paris?"

Dee dropped the rest of the mail onto the chair the usual dull assortment of bills and junk mail. The thin vellum envelope in his hand, however, was far from dull.

He cast a glance towards the kitchen where Ryo was in his usual dinner-preparation bubble, earphones in and ipod turned up higher than necessary out of years of habit. It's not like he needed to drown out Dee and Bikky's pre-dinner "discussions" anymore. Not when the brat was on the opposite coast enjoying college and California life.

"Hey!" Dee entered the kitchen just as Ryo was putting a bowl of was that vegetable soup again? on the table. Dee waited until the bowl was safely placed before trapping Ryo up against the edge of the table and waving the letter in front of him.

"What's that?" Ryo shouted before remembering to remove his earphones. Dee could hear the music clearly now how could Ryo stand it that loud?

"Secret codes?" Dee suggested. "Got your decoder ring handy?" It was a joking reference to a recent art robbery case solved when Ryo managed to decrypt a message left by the thief. Drake and the other detectives, egged on by Dee, had solemnly presented Ryo with a shiny plastic decoder ring in recognition of his achievement.

"Give me that." Ryo snatched the letter out of his hand and studied it, frowning. "Slice the bread for me?" he asked absently.

"No signs of tampering. Flat. No unusual odor, colorings or markings. Appears to be a single sheet of stationery in a rather nice envelope. Return address pre-printed, the delivery address hand-written." Ryo continued to list his observations until Dee let out a sigh, grabbed the letter and used the bread knife to open it. A quick glance to confirm that there were no powdery substances inside and he handed it back.

"Here. Read it. The soup's getting cold."

"Would it be such a strain to follow procedure just once? You could consider it a novelty."

"I consider you a novelty. I'll even prove it later. After you read the letter!" He grinned, waiting for Ryo's response but instead, he was left waiting as Ryo removed the single page, tri-folded and opened it.

"Well?"

"It's a newspaper article. From " He squinted at the print and considered getting his glasses but Dee moved to stand behind him and read the date of his shoulder.

"1910? Why is someone sending you a copy of a 100 year old newspaper clipping? From Paris? In French?"

"You know as much as I do about it," Ryo countered, struggling his way through the short article, trying to remember some of what he d learned years ago in high school French class.

"I think it's a wedding announcement. Laila that's the bride, I think. And there's Rochefort and Courland those must be names."

"Which one's the groom?" Dee wondered.

"Neither. The groom's name was Solomon Sugar."

PARIS 1910

"Tired?" Ray asked, leaning down to offer a flute of champagne to his companion. Florian accepted with a grateful smile and took a sip. He'd already had more champagne than he usually drank but it was a special occasion.

"A little," Florian confessed, watching as Ray sat on the edge of the armchair. He leaned over so his head was resting against Ray's side, Ray's arm settling around his shoulders. Muffled sounds could be heard from the next room where the staff and hired help were clearing away the remnants of the small reception.

"It was a beautiful wedding," Florian said at last, his eyes bright with memories of the short ceremony and the much longer reception afterward. It was well past one in the morning and the last of the guests had just left.

"You do know we're never doing this again?" Ray stole Florian's champagne and drained the glass, while he toyed with Florian's hair. He'd gotten a trim for the wedding and it was shorter than Ray liked it.

"No arguments from me," Florian assured him. "Besides, we seem to be out of brides."

"Thankfully," Ray snorted. "If we'd had to endure more of Laila's tempers, I would have bribed Michel to leave her off on a deserted island."

"You would not," Florian countered, laughing. "Solomon did have his hands full, didn't he?"

"Always will now that they're married." Ray shook his head, amused. "It's not a pairing I would have expected."

"They do care for each other," Florian replied, a hint of wistfulness in his voice.

"They're not the only ones." Ray assured him, leaning down for an awkward kiss. He pulled back and stood, setting the empty glass aside so he could offer his hand to Florian. "The musicians left but that doesn't mean we can't finally have our dance." He bowed with a flourish, never letting go of Florian s hand. "May I?"

"I would be honored." Florian slid comfortably into Ray's embrace, pressing himself closer than necessary for their imaginary waltz but it didn't matter; they'd had plenty of practice dancing like this.

NYC 2010

"Find anything?" Dee asked as he wandered in from the kitchen where he'd just finished washing the supper dishes. He still had the dishtowel draped over his shoulder and Ryo gave it a frown but didn't say anything before returning his attention to the computer.

"Basic searches didn't turn up anything useful so I'm going to try some of the research tools we have at work. It's taking forever to login." Ryo was leaning in towards the computer screen, glasses perched on the end of his nose and expression set in stubborn mode. Dee sighed and went for his laptop. Might as well forget the idea of trying to lure Ryo into bed early.

"You won't bother me if you want to watch TV," Ryo said, glancing over as Dee set his laptop on the table near Ryo's.

"Nothing interesting on." Dee waved the idea off and settled in for a few hours of staring at the computer. He'd hated the idea of the laptops when the department first bought them; he'd even tried to convince their boss that he and Ryo could share one. He still remembered the fake smile on Berkeley Rose's face when he'd delivered the first of the new department laptops to Dee personally.

Dee had been happy to have the thing many times since then, even if he wasn't happy that police detectives spent as much time staring at a computer as they did interviewing witnesses and looking for evidence. He glanced over at Ryo who was working his way methodically through the usual search engines and databases. Ryo was good, but Dee preferred less routine and more instinct when he searched. Confident that he wasn't duplicating Ryo's efforts, he opened his bookmark folder and picked one of the links at random.

PARIS 1910

"We should go somewhere," Ray suggested as he pushed away his empty dinner plate. He smiled at Florian's surprised expression. The blond had been distracted throughout the meal and Ray knew he was thinking about Laila and Solomon on their honeymoon. A month-long tour of Europe had been Ray and Florian's gift to the couple, along with the offer of Ray's mansion for the wedding and reception. Solomon had insisted on paying the wedding expenses, but since Florian handled the household accounts he and Ray had managed to work in a few extras for the happy event.

"Do you mean 'we' as in just the two of us or will Noir be joining us?" After ten years together, what had once been a sensitive subject was now something of an amusement. Florian didn't actually approve of Ray's jewel thief alter-ego, but he'd made peace with him. Especially since Noir's acquisitions often resulted in anonymous donations to Florian's favorite charities.

"We could take the entire household if you wish, but I was thinking it might be better for just the two of us to go. New York is supposed to be nice this time of year." Of course they'd take a couple of assistants along, but compared to their usual entourage, that was as close to traveling alone as they'd ever get.

"America?" Florian was thrilled and appalled by the idea. He was curious to visit the country, and especially New York City, but he dreaded the thought of a long ocean voyage and the seasickness that always accompanied it.

He looked up at Ray who was watching with bright eyes and a hopeful expression that Florian couldn't resist even if he wanted to. With a small shake of his head to cast aside his selfish concerns, he offered a bright smile of his own.

"When do we leave?"

"Friday. All the arrangements are made." Ray's smile turned into a self-satisfied grin and Florian fought back the urge to throw something at him just on principle.

"Two days. Just enough time to pack and get the household affairs in order." He placed his napkin across his plate and stood. "I should get started."

"It can wait," Ray insisted, moving so fast to intercept his lover that Florian barely registered the movement. "There are other things we should do first."

"I do want to finish my book," Florian said agreeably. A moment later he was pinned against the wall, Ray pressed against him and their lips locked.

Florian returned the kiss eagerly, making a mental note to pack his book for the journey.

NYC 2010

"Hey!" Ryo protested when Dee leaned over and closed Ryo's laptop.

"Bedtime," Dee countered, shutting down his own computer and pushing away from the table. He stood and stretched, his body angled towards Ryo so that he'd get a good view when Dee's shirt rode up exposing a tempting bit of skin. He almost ruined the effect by laughing at Ryo's expression; the man looked as if he was being forced to choose between a plate of sushi and his favorite dessert.

"I'm going to take a shower." The unspoken invitation for Ryo to join him hung in the air but Dee knew he'd won. Ryo looked down for a moment, a stray lock of chestnut-brown hair falling over his face. He slid his glasses off and placed them on the closed laptop. When he looked up he wore his usual determined expression but this time it was directed fully at Dee.

It was going to be a good night after all, Dee decided as he pivoted and walked towards the shower, using the hips-swaying walk of seduction that made Ryo laugh, but never failed to get Dee exactly what he wanted.

"Someday that's not going to work," Ryo warned him, but the effect was ruined when he tossed aside his clothes and stepped into the shower right behind his partner.

Dee's dark hair was plastered to his skull and his golden skin glistened. The desire that spiked through Ryo was as intense as the first time they'd showered together and he couldn't resist the need to touch, to claim.

"Mine," he growled, earning a surprised and delighted laugh from Dee. It was rare for Ryo to allow his possessiveness to show so blatantly. The rest of the world usually saw Ryo as a soft-spoken, gentle man, and many of them couldn't reconcile that with his job as a police detective. But Dee and a few of their co-workers knew that soft exterior concealed a passionate, sometimes reckless man. Only Dee knew how hard Ryo worked to suppress that side of himself. Dee also knew that he was the only one Ryo trusted enough to allow that side of himself free reign.

"You're not kissing me," Ryo complained, pressing Dee back against the wall, barely missing the soap holder.

"You're the one in control," Dee pointed out, thinking that it was quite the opposite that Ryo's control was slipping and that Dee was about to reap the rewards from that rare occurrence. He tilted his head just slightly and accepted Ryo's demanding kiss.

"We're wasting water," Ryo pointed out once he pulled back. "And we're going to have to shower again anyway." Dee happily agreed and moved aside so Ryo could reach around and turn off the water. He let Ryo drag him out of the bathroom and dropped willingly onto the bed. He kept grinning until Ryo did that special trick with his tongue. After that he was far too wrapped up in sensation to bother thinking.

PARIS 1910

"Shopping for clothing in New York should be interesting." Florian commented as he traced intricate patterns on Ray's skin. He had little talent with paint and canvas, but here, when they were like this, he was an artist.

"You're not planning on buying off the rack?" Ray was too content to put up much of a protest. Instead, he shifted onto his back to present Florian with a broader surface for his masterpieces.

"Hmm? No. Well, perhaps." He stopped sketching long enough to meet Ray's gaze, his lips curving up in amusement. "We can't very well walk about New York like this." He ran a finger down Ray's side, skimming it just above his ticklish spot. "But since you haven't given me time to pack..."

"You do remember we have servants? I pay them very well to take care of those details."

"And when they do, you spend the entire trip complaining about items you're missing. I won't have a repeat of Verona."

"What was wrong with Verona?" Ray turned onto his side, his question almost a challenge. If he played it right he could work Florian up enough to put a bit of fire in his amethyst eyes.

"You made Jacques roust a master tailor at five in the morning because you didn't have your favorite shirt. The old man was scared half-to-death thinking he was being kidnapped." Florian sat up, unable to remain relaxed when he remembered how long it had taken him to calm the man.

"He was well paid for the inconvenience. Don't forget that you acquired three very nice shirts as part of the bargain including that pale lavender one that you wear when you want to seduce me."

"I do not wear it to seduce you!" Florian was headed towards a full scale indignant rant and Ray was prepared to enjoy every minute of it. He delighted in the way Florian left the bed and began pacing, his movements freer and less self-conscious than usual. His eyes were so bright they glittered and his face was tinted a very attractive rose.

"I saw a lion tamer once," Ray commented reaching under his pillow. Florian stopped and turned towards him, rant temporarily derailed. "Fascinating how he was able to control that wild animal."

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"You have an active imagination, Florian." Ray sat up, pulling his whip out from under the pillow and lifting it so Florian could see it. The blond stared at the whip with a mixture of irritation and desire. He forced his attention to Ray's face but didn't find any clues there; Ray was smiling in that way that could mean very good or very bad things.

"I could give Jacques a packing list."

"But then what would you do with all of your free time?" Ray loosened his grip, letting the tail of the whip drop down onto his naked thigh.

"I'm sure you could make some suggestions," Florian offered, slinking onto the bed. "I usually like your suggestions."

"Do you?" Ray rose up on his knees and uncoiled the full length of the whip. "Roll over."

Florian complied quickly, not even pretending to resist. He loved Ray's playful moods. There was just one thing...

"Try not to leave so many bite marks this time?"

Ray laughed and leaned down to speak directly into Florian's ear. "High collars are still in fashion."

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

NYC 2010

"Hey Ryo, how about a hot date?" Dee leaned against the doorframe, his tie loose and suitcoat draped over one arm. He'd had to testify in court today and Ryo had been left with a daunting pile of Dee's unfinished paperwork. The pile was gone, with all but two reports completed and filed. The last two were the ones causing the frown that creased Ryo's forehead.

"Depends on whether I decide to thank you or punish you for today's crash course in decryption." He waved the report he'd been glaring at. "Are these actual words or did you just scribble and hope no one would notice?"

"Someone's been working too hard." Dee walked over and pulled the paper out of Ryo's hand. "You're into overtime and that makes the Chief cranky. We don't want that, do we?"

Ryo grimaced and shook his head. With a sigh, he shut down his computer and straightened his desk. He packed up the laptop and accepted his coat from Dee.

"A hot date?" he asked with a small smile. "I'm hoping you've removed jello wrestling from that category." He laughed at Dee's expression and shooed him out of the office, pausing to close and lock the door before waving to Drake and following Dee out. Three conversations and eighteen minutes later they finally made it to their car.

Dee settled into the driver's seat while Ryo took the passenger seat and investigated the deli bag that he'd found on the dashboard. The scent of strong black coffee wafted up from the pair of travel mugs in their usual holders.

"Roast beef on sourdough with cheese curls for you. Turkey on whole wheat and a bag of whole grain chips for me. This must be quite a date you have planned."

"Only the best," Dee promised with a glance towards Ryo to gauge the other man's mood. They had the day off tomorrow and Ryo was usually more willing to go along with Dee's surprises when they didn't have to work the next day.

Dee pulled into a lucky parking spot on a side street and turned off the ignition. He reached for the deli bag and claimed his bag of cheese curls – he always ate his chips first.

"Car picnic?" he said with a grin as he offered Ryo a curl. Ryo made a face at the messy orange snack and extracted a napkin from the bag, making a point of handing it to Dee. When Dee ignored it in favor of fishing out another cheese curl, Ryo stuffed the napkin onto Dee's lap.

"Tease," Dee laughed, waving his orange-stained fingers at Ryo. Ryo just shook his head and claimed his sandwich; he was hungry and he was very curious about Dee's surprise.

"Share a bite?" Dee asked with his mouth half full. He'd finished the cheese curls and moved on to his sandwich, taking a huge bite. Their favorite deli was out of the way but the special trip was worth the effort.

Ryo held out his sandwich for Dee to try, but he just pushed it aside and leaned in for a kiss. He pulled back with a grin and licked his lips. On his way past, he gripped Ryo's wrist and took a big bite of his sandwich.

"Not enough lettuce," he mumbled through the mouthful.

Ryo just shook his head and leaned in for a much smaller taste of Dee's sandwich.

"Don't I get a kiss too?" Dee complained.

"Not while you're chewing." Ryo took a swallow of coffee from his dark blue travel mug and sighed in contentment. "You splurged on the good stuff."

"Nothing but the best for our date," Dee assured him. "Finish up so we can go."

Ryo shook his head, resigned to never being able to persuade Dee to eat slower. As usual he was only half done when Dee finished.

"I've had enough," Ryo said as he wrapped the remainder of his sandwich and returned it to the bag. He'd enjoy it later when he wasn't so anxious to see what Dee had planned. One more mouthful of coffee and he was ready to go.

It was a nice spring evening, cool enough to require a jacket and preferably a companion walking close. They strolled for several blocks then turned onto a main street and walked another block. Dee saw the realization dawn in Ryo's eyes.

"Really?" he asked, gripping Dee's arm. They had stopped in front of the entrance to the main branch of the public library. As police officers they occasionally came here for research. It would be the perfect place to continue their quest for information on the mysterious clipping from Paris. Ryo patted his inside pocket where he'd tucked a copy of the clipping.

"You know I love seeing you in your glasses." Dee grinned, turning Ryo gently and giving him a light push towards the entrance. "You can thank me later."

Ryo glanced back over his shoulder, giving Dee a smile that sent shivers of anticipation down his spine.

XXXXX

LEAVING PARIS 1910

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Florian said, his eyes fixed on the slowly receding coastline. He'd dutifully taken the new anti-seasickness medicine the doctor had prescribed and so far he seemed okay. It was the first time he'd been able to stay on deck for so long.

"Do you want to see the cabin?" Ray asked, standing close, but not too close to his lover. It was a great frustration that he had to mind himself so carefully when they were out in public. In Paris, among their peers, there was a certain amount of willful obliviousness – no matter how vicious the rumors. But there was no such safety net here.

"I'd like to stay here just a bit longer if you don't mind." Florian offered him a sweet smile. "We'll have plenty of time to spend together on the voyage."

Ray nodded, acceding to Florian's request easily. He hoped that the blond would actually be able to enjoy this trip. Usually he was so ill he couldn't leave his cabin. Ray frowned, remembering one particular voyage when Florian was suffering from being forcefully drugged and abused. The blond had tried to throw himself overboard and, when that failed, he'd gone catatonic. Ray's tears of despair that had finally brought Florian back and the men had been devoted to each other ever since.

"Jacques and Pierre are settling in. I told them to check in twice a day, otherwise they're free to enjoy the ship's amenities." Ray insisted on bringing the two men whenever they traveled, if for no other reason than to safeguard Florian; the blond did manage to get into trouble with irritating frequency.

"It seems strange to be traveling without Laila."

"You said that for years after Noel left us," Ray reminded him. The young boy that Florian had befriended was a teenager now and happily settled in at a private school in London. His father, once an important Parisian banker, had been tangled up in a plot by a criminal organization. He'd insisted on going to jail for his part in the crime, no matter that his involvement had been inadvertent. Noel had lived with Ray and Florian for several years while his father served his sentence. When the man was released, he'd reclaimed Noel and they'd moved to England. Florian and the boy still exchanged letters, but Noel's were short and infrequent. Ray wondered how much longer the connection would last and what Florian would do when it was finally broken.

"That just means we'll be able to sleep in if we want," Ray reminded him. Laila delighted in interrupting Ray and Florian in their private moments. There had been a bit of rivalry when Florian first came to live in Ray's house, the only son of a fallen aristocratic family sold to pay off family debts. Laila had resented how much time Ray lavished on the man, thinking he was unworthy of Ray's attentions. After Florian's misfortunes in Morocco - the ones that left him catatonic – Laila had changed her opinion. It was only after Ray had been hurt on a mission as Noir that Laila and Florian's relationship developed into close friendship.

Of course that didn't stop her from amusing herself by intruding on their privacy.

"We could stay in all day," Florian replied. "Read a little, play some cards."

"I prefer chess," Ray corrected. "Pawns and kings."

"Knights," Florian added with a sly smile.

"You and your fascination with horses," Ray lamented, turning slightly, his intention to retire to the cabin obvious. "Shall we?"

"I suppose we shall," Florian said agreeably, a world of meaning in the curve of his smile.

XXXXX

NYC 2010

"A romantic evening with microfilm," Dee mumbled as he threaded a new spool in the machine. Beside him Ryo was taking notes on a page already half-full of scribbles, arrows and numbers that Dee recognized as his lover's version of shorthand. He could read a bit of it if he tried, but it was always more enjoyable to have Ryo interpret it for him.

Dee returned his attention to his own search. Ryo was working chronologically, searching for each of the names in a careful, methodical manner. Just watching made Dee twitch – he much preferred to search by intuition. Ryo's method worked well, but it was time-consuming (and boring) while Dee's approach often produced surprising results quickly.

"Last one," Ryo whispered, holding up a spool of microfilm with a smile. "That's all we can do tonight. We do have other things of our agenda, after all."

Dee returned Ryo's smile and focused his attention on finishing up. His enthusiasm restored, he worked quickly, zipping through grainy scans of old newspapers until he suddenly stopped, frowned a little and backed up. There. He had seen it.

"Ryo, look," he hissed, grabbing Ryo's arm. He pointed to the picture he had stumbled across. "It's them." Ryo leaned over to get a good look at the image while Dee printed off a copy to take home. The image was dark, the way most old newspaper images were on the microfilm machine, but still it was almost eerie to see the people who, until yesterday, they'd never even known existed.

"Courland's the taller one there on the edge, and the blond beside him is Rochefort. That's Miranda Harrison in the center and Sugar and his wife Laila on the other side. They're the ones in the wedding announcement."

"September 20th, 1910. This is the same year as their marriage."

"This was from the opening of an art exhibit. Seems the lady in the center was quite a collector." Dee skimmed the rest of the short article which was mostly about the exhibit and Mrs Harrison's generosity in loaning the paintings. She'd met Courland and Rochefort in Paris a few years earlier and had invited them to attend the opening.

Ryo's eyes were shining with excitement as he noted the dates and other details of the article in his notebook. After a moment of studying the image, he returned to his own search with renewed determination. Another twenty minutes passed before he decided there was no more information to be had from that particular search and removed the spool of microfilm from the viewer.

They returned their borrowed materials to Janine, one of the librarians who often assisted them when they needed to do background research on older cases. She smiled at Ryo and gave Dee a broad wink, grinning when Dee blew her a kiss.

"Flirt!" she scolded with a laugh, waving them off as she returned to her work. Dee strutted out, knowing that she was watching and playing it up as he usually did. Ryo just rolled his eyes and followed, smoothly blocking Janine's view. He suspected she was just as happy to watch him as she was to watch Dee, but he tried not to dwell on that thought.

XXXXX

TRAVELING 1910

"Don't tell me you actually bought that!" Ray leaned down and snatched the book from Florian's hand, making a face at the florid title: The Midnight Thief and the Cursed Ruby.

"Actually," Florian said with a smile, reading up to reclaim his book. "You bought it. Along with the other six volumes in the series."

"Abusing my account at the booksellers again." Ray picked up the valise containing their supply of reading materials for their voyage and emptied it onto the small table in their cabin. They were waiting for the light breakfast they'd ordered before taking a stroll on deck. Florian was weathering the sea voyage much better than he usually did but Ray didn't want him to take any chances. He'd arranged for breakfast in their cabin every morning, and dinner in the dining hall every evening, with lunch to be determined by the state of Florian's health.

There was nightly entertainment in the ship's theatre and Ray had reserved a box for the duration of the voyage, knowing how sensitive Florian was about his privacy. They were the subject of rumors often enough in Paris, they didn't need to worry about prying eyes and gossip when they were traveling.

Ray had also arranged for a pair of lounges in one of the semi-private shaded areas on deck. It was good for Florian to get as much fresh air as possible, but Ray didn't want him sunburned – it made Florian miserable and had ruined more than one private evening between them. Thanks to his Arabian father and having lived in Morocco as a child, Ray's golden skin rarely burned. But Florian was a purebred French aristocrat with ivory-pale skin; sometimes it seemed as if he only had to step outside to get burned. Although, Ray admitted to himself, the blond had build up a bit of resistance over the years – mostly because of their travels. Florian enjoyed being outdoors and, on occasion, he'd even managed to acquire a light tan.

"Your mind's gone off without you again," Florian teased as he reached up to caress Ray's face.

"I blame that entirely on you and your appalling taste in books. What did you do – buy every penny dreadful in the shop?"

"Only the ones that did not involve doe-eyed heroines finding their true love," Florian assured him, setting aside his book and picking up one from the table. "See? Adventures and mysteries only, including the very popular series about a jewel thief. Maybe Noir could pick up a few pointers."

Ray snorted, waving off the very idea even as he picked up The Midnight Thief and the Legendary Sapphires. He read the summary with a frown, then set the book aside and picked up each of the other Midnight Thief books in turn. When he had read all of the summaries, he turned to Florian with a frown.

"Did you read any of these?"

"Not yet. This is the first." He tapped the cover of The Midnight Thief and the Cursed Ruby. "Why?"

"Read the summaries." As Florian did just that, Ray returned the rest of the books to the valise, clearing the table just in time for the porter to bring in their breakfast. Ray and Florian thanked the man and Ray saw him out, locking the door behind him before returning to the table. Florian already had the covers off the dishes and was unfolding his napkin.

"I'm starved," he confessed, although he ate sparingly out of habit. He left the bacon for Ray and concentrated on a small portion of eggs, then indulged in a piece of toast with jam and an orange. Ray finished off the rest of the eggs and all the bacon and toast but left the rest of the fruit for later along with the selection of muffins and pastries. Florian would want something for a mid-morning snack and Ray usually joined him, although he wasn't nearly as fond of pastries as Florian.

During the meal, the two men flipped through the stack of Midnight Thief books, stopping at passages that seemed a bit too close to Noir's real-life exploits for comfort.

"Do you have your journal?" Ray asked, caught between irritation and worry.

"I do, but it doesn't go back as far as some of these stories. The older ones are at home." Ray had been upset with Florian when he first started keeping a journal, fearing that the man would include incriminating details of Noir, or of their relationship – either of which could land them in jail or worse. But he had been reassured when Florian showed him the elaborate code he'd developed – one that Ray had eventually learned to read. To an outsider it would look like a straightforward record of daily life in the Courland household accompanied by doodles and random symbols, but to Ray and Florian it was a secret record of their life together and of Ray's exploits as Noir. Over time, the journal had become as important to Ray as it was to Florian in documenting their relationship.

"It could be coincidence," Florian said soothingly, reaching for Ray's hand, hoping to project reassurance. Ray had a tendency to internalize his feelings until they couldn't be contained any longer; the inevitable explosion was never good, and often inconvenient.

"It could just be someone who's read the newspaper articles about Noir." Ray didn't sound convinced, but he managed a smile anyway. "Let's go on deck for a while if you're up to it. Bring along a couple of those ridiculous books and we'll waste the morning like a pair of tourists."

"Too bad there's no photographer. I'd like a picture of that; Count Ray Courland stretched out on a lounge reading a penny dreadful." Florian laughed, picking up his book and tossing one to Ray. He paused at Ray's side and leaned up for a kiss, one arm sliding around Ray's waist. They rested against each other for a moment before Florian pulled away and slipped into his suitcoat. "Must be properly dressed."

Ray just shook his head, surrendering to Florian's joke even as he remembered their last visit to Florian's villa in Italy. Several years ago, Ray had bought the blond the house as an anniversary gift – even if he refused to actually identify it as such. One of the selling features of the place was a hedge maze with a pool in the center. It was their private oasis and they'd whiled away more than a few days clad only in light robes sharing a double lounge and reading trashy novels.

"This is entirely your fault," Ray said, waving the book for emphasis. It was one of their many mock-arguments that Florian had infected Ray with his poor taste in reading materials.

"It usually is," Florian said agreeably as he breezed out of the cabin.

XXXXX

NYC 2010

"Paris?" Ryo asked, leaning over Dee's shoulder to see the small package that had been wedged into their mailbox. It was about 2 and a half inches wide and deep and about six inches long, wrapped in brown paper and covered in colorful postage stamps and red-ink warnings.

"Fragile," Ryo murmured, reading the warnings as Dee handed him the item. It was solid and had weight to it, despite its size. He couldn't resist shaking in and made a face when Dee looked amused.

"Did that already," he admitted as he fished a handful of envelopes out of the box. Some of them were a bit crumpled, having been squashed by the package. "Bills, bills. Junk mail. Bills." He weeded out the junk mail and handed Ryo the bills as they waited for the elevator to take them up to their apartment. Dee had lived in this old building for years before he finally convinced Ryo to move in with him. It was right after Dee's landlord had offered him the chance to combine his apartment with the small hard-to-rent place that shared the top floor. Dee had jumped at the chance to have the entire floor and had gladly taken on the work of breaking down walls and remodeling. Ryo had moved in during the months of chaos and had proven himself invaluable, not only in helping with the manual labor but in keeping Dee sane when it seemed as if the renovations would never be finished.

Of course afterwards, he'd demanded repayment in the form of Dee picking up after himself and helping with the chores. More than once Dee had fled to the corner bar lamenting the loss of his messy bachelor lifestyle.

They'd found the right compromise eventually and it had worked for them ever since. Not that he'd readily admit it, but Dee actually enjoyed some of the times they spent doing mundane chores. Especially once he'd learned how much fun Ryo could be when he had free time on his hands.

"Why do I always get the bills?" Ryo groused as he followed Dee into their apartment.

"Because they annoy you less than the time share ads," Dee reminded him, tossing the whole stack of junk mail into the recycle pile. He stripped off his jacket and dropped it on the coat tree along with Ryo's before turning eagerly towards the table where Ryo had placed the package.

"Ready?" Ryo asked, holding the letter opener at the ready. He used it to open the packing tape, unwrapping the package carefully, keeping the wrapping as intact as he could. He set it aside, smoothing it down before turning to the plain cardboard box. He slit the single line of tape and opened the lid to reveal a thin layer of foam. Underneath, nestled in more foam, was a wooden box.

Ryo lifted it out carefully, holding it up so he and Dee could both examine it, one side at a time. It appeared to be highly polished cherry wood with a series of wooden tiles of different colors and patterns on the top. The sides were carved with the pattern of a trailing vine with large leaves.

Dee picked up the box and checked it for a note or any clues as to the sender. He repeated the action with the wrapping paper but found nothing.

"There's something inside," Ryo told him, shaking the box again so Dee could hear the very faint rattle of something against the wood of the box. "So all we have to do is solve the puzzle and the box should open."

Dee made a face – Ryo was much better at these kinds of puzzles, but the man tended to become obsessed with them, to the exclusion of everything – and everyone else. Including Dee.

"Half an hour," Ryo promised, catching Dee's expression. "Time me. If I can't open it tonight, it can wait until tomorrow."

Dee sighed, giving in without much protest and went to make them something to drink. He foraged through the refrigerator half-listening to the soft click of wooden tiles as Ryo worked at the box.

"Twenty-eight," Dee warned when the half-hour was almost up. He'd been in the other room channel surfing with the volume down so as not to disturb Ryo's concentration; it wasn't like there was anything on he wanted to watch anyway.

"Almost there," Ryo mumbled, not taking his eyes off the box. He slid a tile to the left and made a face when he realized he would have to move several tiles out of their proper place to get at one that was wrong. He worked quickly, feeling how close he was to opening the puzzle box and reluctant to give up when he was so close.

Dee just shook his head and let the clock slide past the half-hour mark without comment. In fact, he let another thirteen minutes pass before Ryo made a soft sound of triumph and the last tile slid into place. A sharp click and the lid popped open. Dee leaned in close, grinning at Ryo's expression of triumph and excitement.

Ryo set the box down on the table and reached in to pick up the folded paper that lay on top of a piece of off-white cloth. He unfolded the note and scanned it quickly, handing it to Dee while Ryo picked up the cloth.

"New York Bank, Main Street, Box 74," Dee read, frowning in thought. There was a bank on Main but he thought it was called something else. Unless it had changed its name in one of the many recent mergers.

"Safe deposit key," Ryo announced, holding up one of the items that had been wrapped up in the fabric – which was actually a silk handkerchief. "And look what else."

Dee whistled at the bright purple gem glittering in Ryo's hand. It was as large as a thumbnail, cut flat on top and bottom with faceted sides. A small gold loop at the top indicated that it was a pendant but it was plain enough to have been worn as a necklace, bracelet or even on a keychain or watch fob.

"Whoever sent this seems to want us to hurry," Dee said, handing the gem and note back to Ryo and heading for the computer. He tapped his fingers while the machine started up and then connected to the internet. Once on, he searched for the bank and was happy to discover that there was, indeed, a New York Bank on Main. Checking their hours, he decided that they'd have to try to get there over lunch or they'd have to find an excuse to get out early.

"Don't even think about it," Ryo warned, reading Dee's mind, or just knowing him too well after all their years together. "If you try to get out early, the Commissioner will want a good excuse and I don't think mysterious boxes from Paris fit that category."

"That man has no imagination," Dee complained, closing his browser. He usually checked his mail at night, but right now he had better things to do.

Ryo re-wrapped the gem and placed it into the box along with the note. He placed it back in the shipping carton and closed it, hiding the box in the kitchen cupboard behind some serving bowls. Satisfied that it was well concealed, he closed the cupboard and turned to Dee.

"Are you sure you want to start a conversation about the Commissioner right now?" He quirked his eyebrow and waited while Dee processed the question and broke out into a huge grin.

"Good point," Dee replied, grabbing Ryo and dragging him off towards the bedroom, both men grinning.

XXXXX

TRAVELING 1910

"Heart's Blood," Ray said grimly, closing the last of the Midnight Thief books and setting it on the table with the others. They'd spend part of the morning on deck, enjoying the shaded lounge chairs and the attentions of one of the ship's staff who had kept them supplied with beverages, pillows and any other comforts they needed. Despite the pleasant environment, their tension had increased as they'd scanned each book and found them full of details that were uncomfortably similar to some of Noir's more spectacular thefts.

Finally they'd retreated to their cabin for some privacy and so that they could discuss their concerns and Ray could pace without drawing the notice of the other passengers.

"It could be a rival," Florian suggested, tapping his finger against the spine of one of the books. "Paris has its share of thieves and surely some of them would enjoy unseating Noir as the king of jewel thieves."

Ray snorted, waving off the very idea of the current group of inelegant bumblers overthrowing him. They were less rivals than pathetic imitators. No, the person who wrote these books was inventive and clever – changing enough of the details of the robberies so that would be seen as coincidence, or possibly even an intentional effort to capitalize on Noir's notoriety. Only someone in Noir's inner circle would realize how uncomfortably accurate the stories were. Well, accurate about the robberies anyway – there were other elements to the book that were purely the writer's imagination.

"Lady Fleur," Ray said with a laugh, deliberately diverting the topic away from the unsettling details of the book and focusing instead on one of the pieces that Ray found amusing. "The Midnight Thief's sweet, innocent and seemingly naïve companion." He stopped pacing beside Florian's chair and placed a hand against the blond' face. From Florian's expression, he was less than pleased about his alter ego in the book.

"It is fiction," he reminded Ray a bit archly. Ray had involved him in more than one of Noir's schemes and the one that still rankled was the one in which Florian had been forced to dress as a woman and attend the opera. He'd been so constricted in that horrible corset that he'd nearly passed out for real – but fortunately he'd managed to retain enough of his senses that he'd gotten through the fake fainting spell and endured the whispers of the other attendees as he was carried out by Ray disguised as a chauffeur. Of course the mission had been a success and Ray had gotten the gem he'd wanted, but Florian hadn't been able to show his face back inside that theatre for months. The absolute worst of it was that Ray had added the cost of the dress – and corset – to his debt.

"I know that look," Ray teased, patting the breast pocket of his coat. "Your account book is here, where it always is."

Florian just shook his head and reached up to cover Ray's hand with his own.

"You realize that I've had to move on to a second book – the first was full."

"And you say you don't care for fiction. Half of the debts in that book are a product of your vivid imagination." Florian closed his hand around Ray's and pulled the man towards him with gentle insistence.

"When you offered my mother the money she needed to pay off the family debt in exchange for me, I'm sure she had no idea what an unscrupulous character you are."

"Just as you had no idea when you agreed to the deal." Ray leaned down and nipped at Florian's ear. His left hand was still in Florian's but his right was tangling in Florian's hair, caressing him possessively. "Ten years you've been mine, and it will be a hundred more before I let you go."

"You make the nicest promises." Florian was working at Ray's clothing as he spoke, desperate to get to the warm body underneath the expensive fabrics. "I still remember the first promise you made to me, after chaining me in the cellar and having me whipped. You promised to make me yours. Look how nicely that's turned out."

"Actually, I believe I promised to make you submit." Pinning Florian to his chair, Ray pressed as close as he could to his companion. "So forgetful; that's why I have to keep reminding you."

"That explains it," Florian lifted himself up slightly so he could increase the body contact with Ray. He wanted the full weight of his lover against him, surrounding him. "Perhaps you should remind me again?" he said hopefully.

"Excellent suggestion," Ray agreed, backing away so quickly that Florian half-lunged out of the seat after him. "To the bed and strip," Ray ordered, dodging Florian's grasp. He took a moment to put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door and locked it before returning to the bed, discarding clothing as he moved.

"The whip is for later," he chided, seeing the familiar item placed on the bed next to Florian. "There are games we can play without it." Smiling Ray laid himself down on Florian, the length of his body covering the blond.

"I remember threatening you with a knife." Ray shook his head, mocking his own behavior. He'd been entranced by the amethyst eyed blond from the moment he saw him. Before the night of their first meeting was over he'd vowed to possess the man, and barely two days later he'd had Florian chained up in the cellar, bleeding from a shallow knife wound that Ray had drawn down Florian's chest, from his neck to just above his belt.

Ray remembered quite vividly the desire to run his tongue along the length of that cut, tasting the salty sweetness of Florian's blood.

Things had happened later that had changed the dynamics between the two men. Ray's most trusted friend betrayed him and hurt Florian in ways that could never be forgiven. Ray blamed himself, and Florian was so traumatized he could barely function, let alone offer Ray the forgiveness he so desperately needed. For many months it seemed as if their relationship would remain only as trusted friends.

But this once, Ray was thankful for the intervention of his dearest friend and loyal servant, Laila. She'd helped Florian when Ray couldn't and then Florian had absolved Ray. There had been shouting and more than one slammed door as well as quite a few coldly silent meals. But slowly, awkwardly, they'd managed to find a way to talk again, and once that happened, everything else followed. When he was feeling contemplative, Ray wondered which one of them actually submitted to the other.

"I could use a nap," Florian said quietly, but with a glint of mischief in his eyes at interrupting Ray's thoughts. "Shall I take one now and you can wake me when you're ready?"

"Oh I'm ready," Ray assured Florian, giving him his full attention. "And I'll make sure you get that nap."

Ray always kept his promises.

XXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 NYC 2010

Dee glanced around the lobby of the New York Bank, feeling a bit overwhelmed by the ostentatious decor. He much preferred his usual tiny, unimposing branch bank he never felt out of place there, especially not when wearing his best suit and the silk tie Ryo had given him to replace one that had been ruined when chasing a suspect.

"Dee?" Ryo touched his arm lightly to gain Dee's attention. He led the way to a cluster of desks to the left of the teller counter.

"May I help you?" a middle-aged woman in a plain cranberry-colored dress asked, rising to get their attention. Ryo nodded and accepted her offer to take one of the two seats in front of her desk.

"Thank you, Ms Hamilton," he said politely, reading her nameplate. He glanced over at Dee who settled into the other chair and leaned forward. "We received this key from a friend." He held out the key that had been in the puzzle box.

Ms Hamilton leaned forward and took the small key, noting the Bank's name imprinted on it before reading off the number. She set the key on the desk and typed the number into her computer, tapping her index finger absently against the edge of the keyboard while she waited for the search to complete.

"Yes, here it is." She looked up and smiled. "I'll need to see identification, please."

The men exchanged glances as they produced their wallets and offered their driver's licenses. Ms Hamilton took Ryo's first and compared it to information on the screen before repeating the action with Dee's. She returned the IDs with a smile.

"All in order, then. I'll take you to the box." She rose, waiting for them to join her and led the way towards a doorway in the back. She nodded at the guard stationed there and proceeded towards the open vault door. "This is one of our older boxes," she explained as they moved to the far back of the room where the larger boxes were located. She used her own key to unlock the outer box, then withdrew the large metal box that was inside. She handed it to Ryo along with his key. "You may use that table," she said, pointing to the table that was partitioned to create small spaces for patrons to view their boxes in privacy. "I'll be outside when you are ready to leave."

"Thank you," Ryo offered her a smile, and watched as she retreated to the door of the vault before unlocking the box. He glanced at Dee, unable to hide his excitement. When Dee gave him a nod, Ryo lifted the lid.

"Books!" Dee's dismay made Ryo laugh and he reached over and squeezed Dee's hand before reaching for the first of the volumes. There were eight in all, a matching set of what appeared to be mystery novels about a midnight thief.

"Someone in Paris wants you to read more trashy fiction?" Dee asked lightly, picking up one of the books and opening it to a random page. "At least it's in English."

"So are these, thankfully." Ryo had lifted out five larger, leather bound books and a handful of small pocket-sized notebooks. "At least the books are they appear to be journals. The smaller ones look like expense books."

"This is more like it." Dee carefully opened the small box that had been placed at the very back of the safety deposit box. It was very similar to the puzzle box that they'd received in the mail."

"We'll have to take it with us, along with all these books." Ryo checked the safety deposit box again to be sure it was empty, then closed and locked it. He gathered up an armload of books. "Ready?"

"Let's go." Dee slid the box into the inside pocket of his jacket and gathered up the rest of the books. He was wondering if there would be any way to charm one of the bank employees into revealing the owner of the deposit box.

"Ms Hamilton," Ryo was on the same track it appeared. Dee stayed back and watched as Ryo worked his charms. It took less time than he expected, a fact that impressed and slightly bothered Dee.

"I think you broke my record for charming information out of someone," he commented as he and Ryo settled their new acquisitions in the car and prepared for a drive. Traffic was impossible at this time of day. It was a lucky thing that Drake and JJ had been willing to cover for them so they could leave work a little early. Of course, Dee's bribe of a case of beer and fifty bucks for dinner had helped, but Ryo didn't need to know about that.

"This is interesting." Ryo was paging through one of the small notebooks, frowning as he tried to read the small but elaborate writing. "It appears to be an account book for the money Florian du Rochefort owed to Count Ray Balzac Courland."

"Does that mean that Rochefort was Courland's employee? I thought " Dee bit off a curse as another driver almost hit him while changing lanes.

"I did too." Ryo closed the book and set it back on the stack, his expression thoughtful. "Maybe I just wanted to see them as a couple. They looked so happy in those photographs."

"A hundred years ago," Dee said. "They would have had to been very careful." Ryo nodded, knowing how difficult it was for them, having to keep their relationship a secret shared with only close friends and a few of Ryo's relatives. How much worse would it have been so long ago, when a man could be jailed, or worse, for having a male lover?

"Why don't we just have something delivered?" Dee asked, placing a hand on Ryo's leg for comfort. "Traffic is worse than usual tonight."

"You just want to take a turn at the puzzle box," Ryo teased, lightening the mood. "I want vegetarian pizza this time."

"Tonight's special is two medium pizzas, one meat feast and one rabbit's delight," Dee intoned, pretending to be a snooty waiter.

"With extra carrots," Ryo prompted, playing along. He knew they'd end up sharing both pizzas, just like they always did.

Dee made a face and turned the corner onto their street. They paid a small fortune yearly for an off-street parking spot, but it was worth it when they had an emergency call-out in the middle of the night.

Thankfully the elevator was working, making it easier to transport the books. Ryo was worried that they might be fragile because of their age, especially the novels, but they appeared fine, even if the paper had yellowed.

Ryo cleared the coffee table and arranged the books and box while Dee ordered the pizza. He laughed when Dee joked with Callie, the owner of the pizzeria, insisting that they did not order the same thing every time.

"Forty-five minutes," Dee said as he ended the call and tossed the phone down beside the pile of mail he'd already sorted. There was nothing new from Paris, and he was a little disappointed not that he'd admit that to anyone. Instead, he consoled himself with pinning Ryo against the wall for some kisses and teasing gropes.

"You're going to be satisfied with half-an hour?" Ryo asked with a purr in his voice.

"Appetizer," Dee countered, opening the last of Ryo's shirt buttons.

"I thought you'd want to try and better my time for solving that puzzle box. I suppose I'll have to open it after dinner."

"Thirty-seven minutes flat," Dee boasted right against Ryo's ear. "Time me."

"Oh, I will," Ryo promised, giving a grope of his own as Dee stepped back and went towards the box. Ryo followed, pleased with himself for getting Dee to accept the challenge.

Ryo was paying for the pizza just as the last tile fell into place and the box opened with a click. Ryo practically shoved the delivery person out the door nicely before rushing over to hover beside Dee.

There was no note in this box. Instead, there was a flat wooden box, lined with velvet containing a pair of miniature portraits probably of Count Ray Courland and Florian Rochefort. There was also an emerald wrapped in a black silk cloth. The gem was a match in size and shape to the amethyst they'd found in the first box.

Ryo wrapped the stones together first in the black and then the white cloth before placing them in the first box.

"Dinner, then the books," Dee said firmly, giving Ryo a gentle push towards the table. He knew that look in Ryo's eyes all too well it usually meant missed meals and very little sleep.

"Okay," Ryo conceded after a moment. He looked thoughtful as he carried the small box with the portraits to the table. Taking a seat, he gave Dee a grateful smile for serving out the pizza and drinks while Ryo very carefully took the portrait of Ray Courland out and examined it.

Both portraits were painted on an ivory-colored background. Instead of canvas, it felt heavy and smooth like stone. The images themselves were very well preserved and the colors were vibrant, especially the eyes.

"If that's their real eye color, it explains the gems," Dee commented, leaning close and resting his chin on Ryo's shoulder to study the portraits.

Ryo nodded his agreement, returning Ray's portrait to the case and picking up Florian Rochefort's. It was just as remarkable, and just as unhelpful. The next clue in this mystery, perhaps even the answer itself had to be in those books.

"Eat," Dee commanded, helping Ryo to put the portraits safely away. He closed the lid and waved a piece of pizza at Ryo. It was loaded down with meat toppings and some of them fell onto Ryo's slice of vegetarian, making Dee laugh. Until Ryo picked up a piece of pepper and shoved it in Dee's mouth.

XXXXX

TRAVELING 1910

Watching Ray sleep was one of Florian's favorite indulgences. The dynamic man was so different when he was completely relaxed in sleep. It made Florian want to touch him just to watch Ray's unconscious reactions.

Fighting the temptation, Florian shifted carefully, propping himself up against the headboard intending to write in his journal. They'd left a light on low in the bathroom in case either of them woke up in the night. Florian didn't like being completely in the dark in an unfamiliar place.

The Midnight Thief books sat on a table in the sitting area and Florian considered getting one, but decided against it when Ray shifted, one hand finding Florian's leg and closing around it possessively.

Florian loved Ray's hands they were always warm and had rough patches that Florian had mapped many times. After ten years together, there was little they didn't know about each other. It had been difficult the first few years, finding a balance between Ray's easy confidence - some considered it arrogance - and short temper and Florian's aristocratic pride - Ray called it stubbornness - and occasional impulsiveness.

Laila had been a wedge between them at first, her love and unfailing dedication to Ray making it difficult to accept Florian's presence in the household. Thankfully, she'd softened towards the blond, and they'd eventually become good friends and often conspired together to help Ray.

She'd been invaluable when Ray had been shot during one of his adventures as the Phantom Thief Noir and they'd had to rescue him and divert the attention of the police. That had been the event that brought Laila and Solomon together. Without his help, everyone in Ray's household would have been in danger.

Thanks to Solomon, Florian was able to get Ray safely away to their villa in Italy while Laila stayed behind to provide a cover for the injured man.

It had been a difficult three months, but Ray had recovered fully and a small scar was the only reminder of the incident.

Ray mumbled and shifted again, pressing closer to Florian. It drew Florian's thoughts away from the past and back to the mystery of the Midnight Thief books. The jewels and thefts described could have been coincidence Noir's exploits were front page news and some of the newspaper coverage was almost fiction. But the books were full of details that came too close to actual events. The main character was a nobleman with a mysterious past who was part of London society but didn't quite fit. His companion, the Lady Fleur, was an aristocrat from a family fallen on hard times. She had been taken on by Lord Bastian as a companion when her father died and she was left penniless, without a family or a home. The relationship between the two was proper but companionable, even if the lady was often impulsive, causing Bastian to lose his temper.

The stories were well written, especially for that kind of light fiction, the characters were likeable and the adventures interesting with just enough suspense to hold even Ray's interest.

Florian looked down at Ray and couldn t resist running his hand lightly through Ray's dark hair. He was letting it grow out again and Florian hoped he'd keep it that length even if it wasn't the fashion.

They'd be in New York soon and he'd send a letter to Robert, one of Ray's associates, asking him to make some enquiries about the books. The Rochefort name no longer held the power it once did, but it still had its uses should a letter to the publisher of the Midnight Thief books be required.

With that decided, Florian leaned back, closed his eyes and let himself drift.

XXXXX

NYC 2010

"It's after midnight," Ryo said, sounding surprised. He'd just closed the second journal and returned it to the pile with the others. Dee was sprawled on the sofa reading one of the Midnight Thief books.

"I'm almost at the end of the chapter," Dee murmured absently, turning a page. He didn't even look up as Ryo lifted his feet and sat down, draping Ryo s feet across his lap. A finger running up the sole of his foot finally got Ryo s attention.

"Time for bed?" he asked, torn between wanting to finish the book or at least read another chapter and following Ryo into the bedroom. Ryo's huge yawn won the argument and Dee marked his place in the book before setting it down.

"Find anything?" Ryo wondered as he pulled Dee to his feet. "There wasn't much in the journals. At least not yet."

"Let it rest then," Dee urged, knowing he'd have to distract Ryo or the man wouldn't get any sleep.

They hurried through their nightly routine and collapsed into bed, wrestling and teasing a little, but not intending anything more than that. It had been a long day.

Dee pulled Ryo close, brushing a kiss against his hair when Ryo settled with his head on Dee's chest. It was warm enough in the room that they didn't need to be bundled up in blankets, but Ryo slept better covered. Dee arranged a light blanket over Ryo's shoulders and leaned back. His thoughts were on the two small portraits of Ray and Florian, and he wondered if the two men were anything like Ryo and him. It was a foolish fantasy, but he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

"Randy, wait!" Janet called as Dee and Ryo arrived at work nearly twenty minutes early, much to Dee's disgust. Ryo had bought him donuts as well as a sausage and egg sandwich as a peace offering, and Dee was anxious to get upstairs to their office so he could eat before the sandwich got cold.

"You've got a package," Janet said cheerfully, handing it to Ryo and standing close with a look of extreme interest on her face. "It's from Paris."

"Thanks, Janet." Ryo gave her a polite smile, then let Dee tow him towards the elevator. If he hesitated, Janet would be on him like a leech; she'd never gotten the message that Ryo wasn't interested in flirting with her.

Dumping the bag of breakfast items on his desk, Dee hovered impatiently while Ryo set down the package and took off his coat, hanging it neatly before taking a seat.

"Hurry up," Dee commanded, smirking at the look Ryo gave him. There would be payback later, but Dee would probably enjoy it.

Just as the wrappings fell away to reveal a cardboard box, Dee's phone rang. He answered it automatically, paying more attention to Ryo than the caller.

"This is Detective Laytner," he responded absently to the caller. "Yes, it has. He's opening it now." Ryo looked up, expression wary. His excitement over the new package changing to caution as he examined each part before loosening the last of the wrapping. Inside was a box from an exclusive, world famous men's clothier.

Dee motioned for Ryo to open it. From his expression it seemed as though his caller was giving assurances that the parcel was safe.

The contents were just as described two charcoal grey silk ties complete with tie clips one amethyst, one emerald. Lying neatly across the ties was a pale grey card inviting them to dinner at The Plaza, this evening at eight. A hand-written postscript requested that they wear suits and the enclosed ties.

"May I confirm your attendance?" the caller asked Dee, thanking him once Dee responded affirmatively. With a polite 'good day' the call ended.

"Well?" Ryo demanded impatiently.

"Male, I'd guess thirties, but that's just a guess. Possibly foreign; he spoke very formally. I'd guess he's a secretary or personal assistant, not the person who's sending us expensive ties and paying for dinner at the Plaza."

"Agreed," Ryo said, turning his attention back to the ties. He found nothing else in the box. He was just putting everything away neatly when their first call of the day came in and thoughts of ties, Paris and their mysterious caller had to be set aside.

XXXXX

NYC 1910

No matter how luxurious ocean travel could be, Florian was always happy to return to land. Especially when Ray had insisted that they stay in a two bedroom suite at the Plaza hotel.

With the bellboy dispatched, Florian hurried around unpacking while Ray broke open the gift basket and selected a large pear.

"Ray." Florian emerged from the master bedroom looking a bit puzzled as he held out a gift wrapped package. "The service here is more personal than I expected if they're leaving a gift with your name on it on the bed.

Ray took the box, checking it warily before opening it. He tossed the wrapping aside, hiding his smirk at Florian's "tsk" of disapproval. Opening the unwrapped box, Ray studied the two ties resting inside, complete with jeweled clips. Underneath one was a handwritten invitation to dinner in the hotel restaurant that evening.

"I had planned on staying in tonight," Ray complained, setting the box down before taking up one of the ties and draping it around Florian's neck. The silk whispered over Florian's skin, making him shudder as Ray pulled him close.

"Dinner's at seven," Florian observed, voice not quite as calm as he intended. "It's only four."

"Good point," Ray said with a devil's grin. "That gives us time to mess up both beds." He used the tie to lead Florian towards the nearest bedroom but the man was too busy trying to unfasten Ray's shirt to protest.

XXXXX

NYC 2010

"I'm stuffed," Dee said, tossing his suit jacket aside and dropping onto the bed. He watched as Ryo absently picked up the jacket and hung it before removing and hanging up his own. Still distracted, he undressed down to his boxers and tended to the clothes properly. When he was finished, he picked up the tie and removed the tie clip, holding on to it as he sat on the bed beside Dee.

"Come here," Dee urged, sitting up against the large pillows he and Ryo liked. He pulled Ryo against him, offering silent comfort. He knew the best thing he could do for his partner was allow him time to process everything they'd heard tonight.

To be honest, Dee needed the time too, especially as the conversation impacted him as much as Ryo.

"I don't..." Ryo started but broke off before he finished the thought. He smiled an apology, cleared his throat and tried again. "We can't accept this. Can we?"

Dee tightened his hold on his partner. He was used to keeping his thoughts and feelings private, hiding them under a veneer of brashness. Ryo had seen through him from the start. After they'd become lovers Dee had made a conscious effort to share with Ryo. It wasn't always easy, but in the end, it was always worth the effort.

"You did your job and more, Ryo. You took care of a frightened old woman trapped in an elevator. You went with her to the hospital and visited her until she was well enough to be released. You never asked or expected any kind of reward. You certainly had no way of knowing she was practically French royalty."

"It still doesn't explain why she used such curious methods to contact us. And I'm not at all comfortable with her having us investigated."

"These ancestors are important to her. She wants the money, and Ray and Florian's secrets, to be passed on to someone who will treat them with respect." He leaned down and kissed Ryo tenderly. "It's an honor, Ryo."

"I know that. But the rest..." He sat up, turning to look hard into Dee's eyes. "You're okay with the rest of it?"

"England was a long time ago. I don't have to fight for you anymore - you're mine."

"And you're mine," Ryo countered, shifting to straddle Dee. Uncertainty was rapidly giving way to desire and Dee did his best to encourage that.

Discussions could wait.

XXXXX

NYC 1910

Florian moved his chair closer to the window and stared out at the nighttime sky. His mind was turning circles on itself, denying him the rest he craved. He'd slipped away from Ray's side, carefully adjusting the bedding before bundling himself in a robe and taking a seat in a comfortable armchair.

Dinner had been, by turns, pleasant and awkward, ending on a tentative note that left him unsettled and sleepless. As usual, Ray's reactions had been stronger at first, but quickly settled as he grasped the logic of what they'd been offered. Sadly, logic had never been Florian's strength - especially not about this particular subject.

"Did you know?" he'd demanded of Ray as soon as they'd taken leave of their hostess and returned to their suite. Ray had turned on him, snapping out a negative answer but Florian hadn't backed down. It had been Ray who'd left, all but slamming the door behind him.

The urge to lash out - to do something other than collapse had been strong(,) but Florian had drawn on all those years of his mother's merciless training and had pushed his emotions deep inside. It filled him with stomach-churning tension but he'd clamped down on that too until his remotely polite aristocrat mask was firmly in place.

Ray saw it immediately when he returned and he'd gripped Florian's arms, dragging him closer and shaking him until the mask cracked.

It was only then that Ray's facade slipped away and he collapsed onto the sofa, Florian held tightly against him as he buried his face in Florian's hair.

That was all that Florian needed to regain his real control. He was Ray's strength and nothing - certainly not a matter such as this - would change that.

"She's his half-sister," Ray said at last, speaking the words into Florian's hair. "Azura was adopted after I left Morocco. I didn't know there was a sister." His grip tightened until his fingers were digging into Florian's arms but Florian didn't protest or pull away. His suffering at Azura's hands was nothing compared to Azura's betrayal of Ray.

"Because he didn't want you to know. She clearly has no love for her father or her brother's criminal activities. Her offer is proof of that."

"But to use Noel."

"He didn't betray us, Ray. He told some fanciful tales about a jewel thief to his boarding school roommate. How was he to know the boy was the son of Azura's sister?"

"She encouraged him to write the stories down and then used her place as the owner of a publishing company to print them."

"Noel was caught up in the excitement of it. She did say this latest book was to be the last." Florian couldn't help but defend his former ward. The boy had returned to the care of his father as soon as he was able, but Florian still felt somewhat responsible for him.

"It's the last book that caused all the problems. Do you know what would have happened if that book was published as is? There are enough clues in there to lead even the dullest policeman to my door."

"It's not as clear as you make it seem, Ray. It could point to half of the French aristocracy living in Paris. There's not a one among them who doesn't have a fondness for beautiful things, live in a large mansion with a staff of questionable characters and spend much of their year traveling the globe."

"You forgot the mixed heritage."

"Since when is America part of Morocco? The father of the book's main character is from New York. He was killed in a carriage accident." Florian rested his hand on Ray's before twining their fingers together. "Lady Winston has offered us the opportunity to change any details in this story that make us uncomfortable. It was very generous of her. As for the other offer..."

"We don't need her money. If she truly wants to atone for her brother's sins, then let her help the others he's hurt, starting with Solomon Sugar. Azura killed his sister and her husband. If that's not enough, she can donate to museums or start a fund for the needy."

By way of an answer, Florian kissed Ray passionately, letting him know that they were in complete agreement.

XXXXX

NYC 2010

"Ready?" Dee asked, leaning in the doorway and watching as Ryo fussed over his hair and straightened his tie. He'd been up since four in the morning, too nervous to sleep, but now he couldn't seem to get out of the apartment.

"It's a big responsibility," Ryo said as Dee pushed him gently towards the door.

"Yes it is, but we can do this." He stopped Ryo, moving around to stand in front of him and taking his face in his hands. "This is important."

Ryo knew that voice, that determined expression, and loved them fiercely. He pulled Dee in and kissed him.

"It is." He thought of the long conversations he'd shared with Dee while they made this decision. They'd both agreed that they needed to do this - not only for the sake of the men long dead who deserved to be remembered, but for other couples who'd had to hide their relationship - including themselves.

They skipped the elevator and walked downstairs, emerging from their building side by side. The limousine was waiting to take them to the lawyer's office where the paperwork would be completed and Dee and Ryo would officially inherit a personal fortune as well as artwork, jewels and a library's worth of rare books documents and manuscripts. The requirements to inherit were strict but they'd discussed it at length and decided that the value of making these materials available to the world would far outweigh the changes they'd have to make in their lives.

Of course, the worst was realizing they'd have to leave their hard-won positions as police detectives, but there had been a surprise there as well. Berkley Rose, their supervisor and Dee's personal nemesis, had refused their resignations and countered with an offer for them to remain on the force as consultants, to be called in as needed. They'd happily accepted and Dee had even shaken Rose's hand when he thanked him.

The ride to the lawyer's office passed quickly and they were promptly ushered into his private office. Three hours later, they left the office with their new and unexpected ally, Berkeley Rose.

Rose invited the men to lunch at a favorite restaurant and dismissed the limo driver - they could take cabs to get home, or use the subway as they usually did.

Once settled in one of the restaurant's private rooms with their choice of meals, the men directed their conversation to the morning's events.

"I should let you pay, Laytner, now that you'll be living on more than a police detective's salary." Rose lifted his glass of wine and saluted Dee before taking a sip. "But this is a celebration." He turned to Ryo. "And I have been trying to invite you out for a meal for a very long time."

"Don't start," Ryo warned, laughing at the disgusted expression on Dee's face. Some things would never change, but right now he was grateful for the humor provided by that feud between Dee and Rose.

"I'm still not sure I understand why you didn't accept the inheritance," Ryo directed the question at Rose. "You are the legal heir."

"I have enough money and I never wanted the responsibility. Besides, you are much better suited to this than I am." Rose took another sip of his wine, choosing his words carefully before continuing.

"Azura was a ruthless man, but he was also charismatic and powerful traits that many people find attractive. He never married, but he fathered three sons and a daughter. It was quite the family scandal when one of Azura's sons married the only daughter of Solomon and Laila Sugar.

"Despite their previous dealings with Azura, Ray and Florian supported the girl's marriage and it caused a rift between them and the girl's parents that took years to heal.

"My family was a different matter. Azura was furious with his son and threatened to disinherit him. Azura's half-sister stepped in at that point and, between her and Ray Courland, the young couple were taken care of until they could get established.

"Azura never did forgive his son - he wasn't known for his compassion. Both Ray and Florian suffered at Azura's hands and I believe that, as Azura's descendant, it would be inappropriate for me to take charge of the Courland Rochefort Foundation." Rose gave the men a moment to consider his words before continuing.

"You will do well," Rose assured them. "Your commitment as a couple will help to honor the memory of Ray Courland and Florian Rochefort."

Ryo turned to look at Dee, a soft smile on his face. "We'll do our best. They deserve to be remembered."

"Even though Courland was a jewel thief?" Dee teased his straight-laced partner.

"Because he used those jewels and other acquisitions to help people in need, and because he was a generous supporter of charities around the world. Paris' own Robin Hood."

Dee and Rose laughed at the pure delight in Ryo's expression - the man was a hopeless romantic at heart, no matter how he tried to suppress it under his love for order and the law.

"Don't forget his partner," Dee reminded them, raising his glass in a toast. "To Ray Courland and Florian Rochefort."

They drank the toast and more until the bottle was empty. Much later, they parted company in a new-found spirit of camaraderie.

XXXXX

NYC 1910

"We're doing the right thing," Florian said as he stood beside Ray, watching the man dress. They'd taken a week to reconsider Lady Winston's offer of a large sum of money as a small measure of atonement for Azura's crimes. They were on their way to Ray's chosen bank to complete the final paperwork. They'd already consulted with a local lawyer and completed that portion of the arrangements. When they left the bank this morning the money would be set aside in various trusts, some for Solomon and Laila's heirs and some for various charities with the largest portion set aside for any of their heirs, real or designated, to use as needed or to fund future good works.

Both Ray and Florian knew what it was like to be penniless and it was their attempt to use this unexpected windfall to protect their loved ones in the future from suffering the same fate. Neither of them had been happy about taking the money, but practicality had finally won out.

"I have more than enough money for us and anyone we choose to leave it to," Ray said again, just a hint of stubbornness left after all those hours of discussion. "But anything can happen in the future."

"Yes, it can," Florian said softly, his eyes conveying far more than his words. He stepped behind Ray and slid his hands around the man's waist and upwards until he found the buttons of his shirt and started toying with them. "For instance, you could go to the bank in the future rather than now."

"I just got dressed," Ray reminded him, pretending to be annoyed, but not very convincingly.

"So did I. And now we're getting undressed. I believe the bank is open until five."

"And it's only nine," Ray conceded, helping Florian along by starting at the bottom button and working his way up until they met in the middle. Ray stood still and allowed Florian to remove the shirt. Florian seemed to enjoy dressing and undressing his lover, and Ray wasn't about to object. He loved the feel of those soft, sure hands sliding across his skin.

When he couldn't wait any longer, Ray turned and started removing Florian's clothes. He loved uncovering all that pale, perfect skin. Needy, he claimed Florian's mouth, guiding him backwards until they tumbled down onto the rumpled bed.

He'd always wanted to leave his mark, to do something that would ensure him a little bit of immortality, but lying with Florian reminded him how shallow that goal was. This intimacy between them, one which society would condemn, was far too precious to trust to unreliable historians. Let them remember Noir if they would, but keep this secret between himself and Florian until the time came when people could truly understand what a gift this was.

XXXXX

Paris 2010

"It's not what I expected," Ryo admitted, settling into bed beside Dee. "I know it was a hundred years ago, but after reading all of Florian's journals, I almost expected their house to look just the way Florian described it."

"It was heavily damaged in the war," Dee reminded him. And Ray made a lot of changes when it was rebuilt, not to mention the other owners. The Courland Rochefort Foundation didn't exist until the eighties and it was almost ten years later that this became their headquarters."

"I'm glad they left a few of the suites on the upper floors. It's hard to believe this suite - the very suite they used - is ours whenever we want it." Ryo's eyes were shining with excitement and Dee knew it would be a long time before either of them slept. Not that he was objecting - he knew plenty of ways to distract an exited Ryo.

"We're still keeping our place in New York," Dee reminded him. "Our own getaway - when we need a break from traveling and promoting the Foundation's charities."

"And we have plenty of staff who have been doing this for years - representing the Foundation at various events, promoting equality and letting the world know of the good that Ray and Florian did. We won't always have to be in the spotlight."

"You're still serious about publishing those journals?"

"Not as is, but an abridged version along with biographies of both men. With the family's approval, of course." Ryo leaned over and poked Dee's side, giving him a wicked grin. "There will still be time for us to consult when Rose needs us."

"Hobby detectives," Dee teased back. "Doesn't sound completely terrible."

"No? Well I can think of another hobby that doesn't sound terrible at all." With a grin of pure devilment, Ryo pounced.

Dee just laughed, grappling with Ryo until they were both side by side as equals - exactly the way they preferred to be.

END


End file.
